Childhood Friends
by Okamimaru
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata have been best friends since childhood. But upon Hinata entering her first year at Konaha Highschool, their friendship is put to the test, as all the girls attempt to break them up. Exspecially Sakura. Watch out...full summary inside
1. Ivory Meets Ebony

****

Chapter 1

Full Summary:

Sasuke and Hinata have been best friends since childhood. But upon Hinata entering her first year at Konaha Highschool, their friendship is put to the test, as all the girls attempt to break them up. Exspecially Sakura. Watch out Sakura Hinata's not going down without a fight! Sasu/Hina

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A girl with indigo hair runs out of her house, tears flowing down her pale cheeks. A boy with long feminine chocolate brown hair, throwing insults after her. Her tears blinding her ability to see. Running to no particular place, she ends up running into a raven haired boy, and falling on top of him; a soft pink blush painting her cheeks as she quickly gets off.

"Gomenasai!" She apologizes.

"Watch where you're-hold up, are you crying?" The boy asks, clearly seeing tears pour down her cheeks. He couldn't help but notice, this girl was extremely cute. Better then that pink psycho that's always chasing him. (Sakura)

"No!" She says, more tears beginning to fall from her ivory eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He demands, not believing her answer.

"My cousin says I'm weak and worthless!" Hinata sobs, a fresh layer of tears cascading down her cheeks. Carefully the boy wraps his arms around Hinata's small delicate form. Continuing to sob for a while, they gradually come to an end, leaving her to only to hiccup.

"Domoarigato!" Hinata says, thanking the boy.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Hinata." Replies Hinata.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke explains. Hinata nods in understanding. Standing up and dusting the skirt she had been wearing off, Hinata gives a little wave before walking off.

"Hey where you going?!" Sasuke calls after her.

"Gomenasai! But dinner will be ready pretty soon! Father will be mad if I'm home late." She replies, waving goodbye to Sasuke, she runs off her shadowy form quickly disappearing.

"Goodbye Hinata-Hime." Sasuke replies, softly, before also starting out back to his house.

****

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okamimaru:

I really hoped you'd liked it! I'm putting more detail into the story, so as not to rush it!

****

Translation:

Domoarigato- thank you very much

Gomenasai- I'm sorry

Hime- Princess


	2. 2nd Meeting

Chapter 2:

Two Weeks Later:

Hinata was getting ready for the big celebration; the Uchiha clan was coming over, aka the second most important clan in Konaha. Looking at herself in the mirror, she frowned. Cursing the fact her looks were simply pale and not beautiful like the other girls: Sakura and Ino. She wore an indigo kimono that went nicely with her skin and hair; silver roses designed it, bringing out her silverish lavender eyes. Her indigo shoulder length hair had been brushed till it shone and a rare silver rose held back her bangs. Her usual pale colored cheeks were flushed.

"Hin-a-ta!" Get down here our guests have arrived!" Thunders Hinata's father. Hinata cringes from being surprised and from her dislike of loud noises. She gives herself another once over before running down the stairs standing at her father's side. "I like you to meet my oldest daughter Hinata, she's heir to the Hyuuga throne." Hiashi announces. Hinata looks around shyly, shaking everyone's hand politely.

Both clans walk outside to the backyard, once outside all the kids go crazy, running in all different directions in groups. Hinata notices one kid sitting alone; she walks over to him, but freezes when he looks up, upon hearing her approach him. Seeing his eyes she immediately recognizes him.

"Uchiha-san?" Is all she manages to get out. Sasuke is unable to speak for a second, but quickly regains his voice.

"Hinata?" He says smirking, noticing Hinata blush. She only nods. Sasuke walks toward her smirking and asks, "It's been two weeks, and honestly I thought I'd never see you again."

"Same here, Uchiha-san. Hinata mumbles, shyly sitting down next to him, but still keeping her distance.

"So you're part of the Hyuuga clan, I should have known only Hyuugas' have those unique eyes." Sasuke says to himself. Hinata sensing he wasn't really talking to her just sits in silence. "How old are you?" He asks her.

"I'm seven." Hinata replies softly.

"I'm nine, no wonder you're so small compared to me! You're only seven; we're about…four years apart." Hearing this Hinata cringes and stands up to walk away.

"Wait what's wrong? Why are you leaving?" Sasuke calls out, afraid he might have said something wrong or that had hurt her feelings.

"Neji says that little kids are always a burden to those who are older." The incredibly soft spoken girl replies.

"Hey hold on a minute!" Sasuke snarls and grabs her wrist. "Its obvious you don't have any friends, and I don't have any due to the fact I can't stand anyone else at this point besides you, sooo…what do you say? Friends, age is only a number after all."

Hinata smiles lighting up her whole face, "Sure!" Comes her cheerful reply.

The two kids find a nice quiet spot under a sakura tree and begin to talk, finding out they have many things in common, despite the completely opposite personalities. Later after becoming tired they lay down watching the oncoming sunset and sakura petals dance around them. Hinata curled up next to Sasuke and they both fall into a dream filled slumber.

Okamimaru:

I think this story will defiantly turn out better since I'm pretty much rewriting the whole thing, making it a rated T, getting rid of the lemon, Gaara being the bad guy, and incest, and most importunately of all…Sasuke dying. Anyhow please review and let me know if you like this version better.


	3. Highschool Begins!

Chapter 3: (7 years later)

"Sasuke hurry up! We're gonna miss the bus!" A indigo haired girl says, jitterly dancing in place.

"I'm coming!" A raven haired boy grumbles angrily, school not being his favorite subject.

"Sazy you're such a slowpoke!" The girl teases, ignoring Sasuke's death glare.

"And you're afraid of your own shadow." He retorts.

"You're so mean…" She pouts.

"Sheesh Hina it was a joke!" Sasuke says, rolling his coal colored eyes.

"Not very funny…" Hinata replies, still pouting.

"Will a hug and a I love you make it all better?" Sasuke asks sarcastically. Without giving her answer, Hinata suddenly hugs Sasuke. Sasuke just stands there awkwardly, patting her shoulder. Hinata being his best and closest friend was the only one allowed to hug him. Suddenly the bus pulls up, the two teens have to run the rest of the way to the bus stop to keep from missing it.

They get on the bus out of breath; Sasuke was scowling cussing under his breath, while Hinata was laughing like a crazy person. They take their usual seat toward the middle of the bus. Sasuke takes out a sports magazine and his iPod, while Hinata takes out a book. Searching through her backpack, for her own iPod.

"What's up? Can't find it?" Sasuke asks, noticing her frantic searching.

"I think I left it at home…" Hinata mumbles, sorrow written all over her once joyous face.

"Here." Sasuke says handing her his iPod. They share his headphones, thankful for liking the same types of music. They were silent the rest of the bus ride, engrossed in their readings. Only when the bus pulled up in front of Konaha Highschool, did Hinata utter a sound. A terrified squeak.

"Nervous?" Sasuke teases her.

"N-not a-at a-all." Hinata replies stuttering. Sasuke rolls his eyes, he already knew she was lying. Anytime Hinata was scared or nervous she usually did one of three things: stutter, her eyes would dart around nervously, or she claw at her arm, or…all of them.

"Don't worry you'll be fine!" Sasuke encourages her, she nods not really listening. Everyone gets of the bus some ready to enter as their first day as a Highschool student…

Okamimaru:

Please review!


	4. Note

Hey guys,

Its been soooo long since Childhood Friends has been updated, I was wondering if anyone is still waiting on this story? If so I might be able to update it. I have a few ideas and just want to make sure its not all in …please let me know.  
~Okamimaru


End file.
